Ed's school days
by Angel7109
Summary: 15 year old Nami just arrived at her new high school and finds a boy in a dark ally next to "The Gate". She takes him to her house to find out he's the Full Metal Alchemist! Edward later attends Nami's high school and adjusts to life as a teenager. Edward later finds out Nami's secret.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Nami's P.O.V (If you don't know who Nami is, she's a girl with long black hair, and she's 15)

I show up at my new high school. I'm a total Anime freak(especially on Full Metal Alchemist) and on the way there I got a weird pen from a old guy across the I got to school I got burned accidentally by a hot pan at lunch. (I should have mentioned this earlier but when I got the pen, I drew a transmutation circle on both of my hands. So when I got burned, the pen melted into my skin permanently) I went to the nurse for treatment but the circle was still there.

After school, I saw "The Gate" in a dark ally. I started walking towards it, wondering what would be there and I a badly hurt boy with a blonde braid with a piece sticking out. He also had a long red coat with boots. I took him to my house where my mom cleaned his cuts & bruises. She wrapped him up in bandages and set him in the quest bedroom. "Do you know this boy Nami?" asked mom. "No. I don't. I just found him there in the ally." I replied "Hmm. Well, when he wakes up, ask him questions. Like who is he?" mom said with a serious look on her face. Nearly 3 hours later the boy wakes up and says "Where am I? And where are clothes!?" Mom says with a happy face, "Oh, I had to get those off so I could get to the cuts on your back and upper thigh." "Then where are they!?" The boy asked anxiously. "In the washing machine" I said. "No my pocket watch is in there!" He yelled. "Don't worry. I got it out." I said reassuring him. "So what's your name?" I asked so very curious. And he replied, " I'm Edward Elric".

**This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. :) Also tell me what you think of it. **


	2. Chapter 2 Alchemy

_Edward Elric!? He's my favorite anime character! I could ask him so many questions_! Nami thought. "So Edward, where do you live? asked mom.

"A place called Resembool." Edward replied. "I've never heard of that place before. Do you have any friends or family we contact?" mom asked.

"No" said Edward. Nami and her mom talked in private for a minuet and both agreed. "Edward we decided to let you stay here until we can get you home. You can even attend Nami's classes too." said mom cheerfully.

"Ok" Said Edward. Edward let out a long sigh and noticed Nami's transmutation circle on her hands. "Hey I'm going to the store to get groceries. Edward can Iget you anything?" said mom at the door. Edward said no thank you as she went out the door.

"Hey Nami. What are those marks on your hands?" asked Edward. Edward knew the answer but wanted to see if Nami knew as well.

"It's a transmutation circle. it's used for Alchemy just like in Full-" Nami paused because she didn't want to tell Edward that he is a fictional character. It would blow his mind and he wouldn't believe her either! But Edward was surprised to know that Nami knew what a transmutation circle is. He guessed that only people who study Alchemy knew about them.

Then Edward decided to ask Nami 2 questions. "Nami can you repeat the law of Equivalent Exchange? And how did you get those transmutation circles on your hands?" Edward was trying to see if she knew Alchemy like she showed earlier.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. And i got the transmutation circle when I drew one both hands and the ink made it burn into my skin permanently." said Nami.

"Hmmm" said Edward

"Hey Edward, I was wondering." "Yeah?" Edward said slowly. Nami blushed a bright red while asking. "Can you teach me how to do Alchemy?!"

"Sure! It'll take some practice but I'm sure you'll get it" said Edward smiling.

"Thank you. We better get to bed or mom will get mad. said a very sleepy Nami.

"Ok. Goodnight Nami."

"Goodnight Edward." Just as she was about to fall asleep, Edward said, "By the way Nami you can call me Ed for short"

"Ok. Goodnight Ed"

**Yes, I know this a boring chapter but in the next chapter, Ed gets ready for school. (which is exciting!) Tell me what you think of it so far! Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day

_Edward. Edward. Edward wake up._ Edward heard a voice calling his name and saw his mom. "Edward you have to wake up." she said. "You have to wake UP!" Then she turned into the result of their failed human transmutation. She came closer and kept repeating, "_Edward,Edward,Edward." Edward yelled to the top of his lungs "No!" She came closer and starting shaking him._ Then after 5 seconds, he woke up and and saw Nami's face. Nami was shaking him and saying "Wake up Edward, we have to go to school!"

"Ok. What do I wear? And where's breakfast?" said a sleepy Edward on the way on the way to the bathroom

"Sorry guys. I burned breakfast. Here's a granola bar. Oh! You guys are late! Go go go!" said mom in a hurry. Ed and Nami hurried out the door "fast walking".

"So Nami how is school?"

"I Think you might like it. Your going to be in my S.A.I.L classes too. You'll get to make new friends,joins clubs, teams and other stuff too."

"What is 'S.A.I.L'?"

"Oh it stands for Support Academic Independent Learners. Basically the smartest 9th graders in the school."

When they to school everyone was talking about Ed and Nami. The first day went pretty well, until after school on the way home they met Jaquece, Nami's ex-boyfriend.

"Hey! What are you doing walking with Nami!?" yelled Jacquece.

"I can walk with whoever I want to and I want to walk with Edward." Nami said while hugging Ed which made him blush.

"It that how it's going to be. Fine! Get ready pipsqueak!" said Jacquece.

"I'M NOT A FREAKING PIPSQUEAK!" yelled Ed.

Then Jacquece lunged at Ed trying to punch him but Ed dodged every single one. Eventually fight led them to a playground. At the sandbox, Ed clapped his hands and turned the sand into quicksand. Jacquece tried to jump over but his foot tripped and foot started to sink in the quicksand. Nami and Ed ran away while Jacquece yelled "Hey get back here you coward! Can you at least help me get up?" Ed let out a sigh, clapped his hands, made a long metal rod, a gave it to him.

When they got back home, Ed asked what was that about. Nami explained what happened between them, and why she dumped him.

"Wow! You were right to dump him. He's a jerk!" said Ed

"Yeah, I guess I was. Hey! It's time for you to teach me Alchemy" Nami reminded

"Ok. Let's see if you can do Alchemy without transmutation circles. Here try on this broken vase" said Ed. Nami clapped her hands on the broken vase but it didn't work. After 15 attempts, Nami finally fixed it.

"Strange." said a puzzled Edward.

"What?" says a curious Nami.

"Everything was perfect. With the burnt circles on your hands, you should have been able to fix that vase no problem." said Ed

"We'll there's no point worrying about it now, at least you taught me how to."

"You'll need to study these two books too"

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah? What is it Nami?"

"Nevermind. It's stupid."

For the rest of the day, Nami showed Ed how to play video games, the T.V, her iPhone 5, and all other cool teen technology. Nami also prepared some chicken nuggets and fries for him. Ed was very puzzled on how to eat them.

"Uh how do you eat these?" said a puzzled Ed.

"Oh, you just grab them and put them in your mouth and chew."

"Without chopsticks?!"

"Yes. Without chopsticks.

"Mmm! Ilike these 'chicken nuggets and fries'!"

At 10:30 they said their goodnights and went to bed.

**Well! That's that chapter! I'm going to put Nami's secret in the next one! Tell me what you think you think of it so far! And I'll try to update by monday or tuesday. Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Nami's Secret

_"Nami. Nami! Nami you set me up?! I thought we were friends!" yelled Ed. "I'm sorry Ed! I'm so sorry!" yelled a sobbing Nami. The Homunculi were taking him away. In return they gave her her mother's pendate (which was the philosopher's stone but they didn't know) and her memories. Nami cried on the ground ashamed and regretting what she has done. "Nami why? Nami? Nami! Nami!" shouted Ed. Then Nami woke up._

"Nami! Com'n it's time to go to school." said Ed.

Nami still crying, said "Oh. Ok."

"Why were you crying?" said Ed.

"Oh it was just a nightmare. We don't have school this week because of Thanksgiving." said Nami

That morning, while eating breakfast, it was quite. Nami, Ed, and Mom didn't talk all morning until Mom spoke up

"I'm going to go to work. I know Nami I promised you I would stay home this week but my co-worker is sick so I have to fill in. I gonna drop you guys off at Publix so you can get groceries for Thanksgiving dinner. I'm gave Nami the money today but try to budget this time." Said mom.

So then Mom dropped off Nami and Ed at Publix.

"Ok. We need 2 pies, a Turkey and ham, cake mix, eggs, milk..."said Nami as she read the list

"Wait what did you say?!" Said a panicking Ed

"What? Milk?

"What do need milk for?"

"For the cake?.

"I'm never eating cake ever again."

"Ha. Whatever. "

After that they walked back home and Nami also bought a new headset, Xbox One, and more video games. (Which she taught Ed how to play.)

"Hey Nami, your telephone is whistling." Said Ed.

"That means I have a text message. Can you answer it for me please? " said Nami

When Ed checked the message, her friend Mariah texted that she liked her tattoo on her arm.

"Why do you have a tattoo on your arm Nami? Can I see it?" Asked Ed.

Nami hoped Ed wouldn't find out about the tattoo. Then Mariah texted Nami again. This time, she texted a picturet the picture was Nami with a homunculus symbol on her arm.

"Nami what is this?" Asked a concerned Ed

Nami ran outside crying. She kept running until she got into a dark ally. It was night so it was dangerous. While running Nami saw a couple of guys in the ally that grabbed her by the neck threatened to kill her.

"Ed! Wherever you are, help!" Said Nami.

"Who is she calling for?" Asked one

"She called for me." Said Ed

"What? She called you?! But you're a runt!" Said the other.

"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! shouted Ed. Ed clapped his hands and flew the guys away.

"You know Ed I don't think he was talking about your height just then." Said Nami

"WELL EVEN IF HE WASN'T, HE STILL MADE ME MAD! But are you ok?" Ed shouted but then returned back his sweet voice.

"Ed I'm so sorry I got you into this mess! It's all my fault! You'll hate me forever!" Cried a sobbing Nami.

"What are you talking about Nami? What mess?" Said Ed.

Nami slowly pulled up her shirt sleeve and showed him the homunculus symbol on her arm. " I'm a homunculus! ! and the homunculus are after you because of me! "

**I hope it wasn't too boring. I going to iinclude some flashbacks in the next one tell me what you think! Bye! ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Flashbacks

"What do you mean that the homunculi are after me?" said Ed not understanding.

"Before you came here, I made a deal with the homunculi. I'll tell you you what happened. said Nami_  
_

**_Flashback_**

_Nami was a healthy,young teenage girl. That is until she was struck with HIV/AIDS in it's late stages. At that point there was no cure for it. It was sad. Nami, the girl who overcame everything got sick and died from the disease. Nami's mom who was a Alchemist tried to bring her back by human transmutation, but failed and lost her entire body. When she became a homunculus, Lust gave her the name, Carnvy but she didn't like their plans or the name so she left. _

_"_I was walking home from school one day and Envy was in an ally and I noticed him. He said that he was going to make you go to the other side of 'The Gate' and he wanted me to lead you to them so they can capture you. They wanted you to make a philosopher's stone for them. And he said in return, I get my mom and my mom's pendant." said Nami.

"Oh ok so what's the plan?" Asked Ed.

"Hmmm. I guess since I found you at the gate, I put you back on the other side of the gate before they get to you." said Nami.

"Seems like a good plan to follow. You're flashback is pretty sad though. But if your mom lost her entire body, who is the person you call mom now?" asked Ed.

"She's my stepmom. After my real mom was gone my dad remarried and he died too. And I remember exactly how he died."

**_Another Flashback_**

_"Hey dad! Guess what?!" said a 10 year old Nami._

_"What is it sweetie?" said her loving dad while helping make dinner._

_"I remembered the Law of Equivalent Exchange! Wanna hear it?"_

_"Sure sweetie, I'd love to hear it!"_

_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."_

_"That was very *cough* nice. *cough* *cough*" said her dad hardly breathing._

_"Dad are you ok? Do you need your medicine?" said Nami with worry in her eyes._

_"No thanks Nami. I already took it. Nami, we need to talk. You know I've gotten really sick. The doctors say I only have 7 years to live. And after that, I'll be gone. Look, you need to understand that I will die someday. So I'm going to enjoy my last 7 years to fullest with you and your Mom. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes I understand. I'll just miss you so much!" said Nami starting to cry._

**_ About 4 years later, after mom was gone..._**

_"Hey dad! I'm home! Dad? Dad where are you?" said Nami as she looked for her dad. She finally found him collapsed on the floor. "Don't worry Dad! I'll call 911!_

_At the hospital, Nami found out that her dad was going to die right then and there._

_"But wait, I thought you said he had 3 more years to live!" said Nami_

_"His disease progressed faster that we expected. It's gotten to the point where there is no cure. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."said one doctor. Then the heart monitor went flatline._

_"Dad? Dad wake up! What's stepmom gonna say she finds out? Wake up! You can't just leave us like this! DAD!__" cried Nami_

Nami was crying remembering everything. "Come on Ed, let's go home." said Nami.

**_At Thanksgiving..._**

Nami,Ed, and mom sat at their small little table eating everything they bought and made. It was tradition to say what they're thankful for.

"I'm thankful for my stepdaughter Nami, my great life, and this food!" said mom

"I'm thankful for my brother Alphonse, Winry, Nami, and this food!" said Ed as he was eating.

"I'm thankful for Ed, my great life, my wonderful stepmom, and yes, this great food we made!" said Nami.

**Back at school**

"Ugh, this sucks!" says Ed

"What Ed, didn't you like Thanksgiving break?" asked Nami.

"I liked it but the bad part is we have to go to back to school!" said Ed with his head in the desk.

"Hahaha! Yeah but good part at least you had all that good food!" said Nami cheerfully

**Well here's that chapter! I dedicate this fanfic to ms. cheerful ! Thank you for helping upload chapter 2! Maybe i should post when they're actually at school. Remember to tell me what you think of it so far, and check out ! Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Not too serious

"Ok class. May I have your attention please? Today we're going to pair up and work on a special project to get to know each other for the rest of the month. Ok, Ed. Since you're the new student, you get to choose who your partner is." said the Language Arts teacher. (her name is )

Ed tried to choose carefully especially when all of the girls were shouting his to pick them.

"Hey pick me! I'm smart!" said one girl

"No pick me! I have more smarticle particles!" (smarticle particles is a thing I made. it means your a smart brainiac :)

"Stop it you guys. He's obviously going to pick Nami. She's the one who got him here."

This reminded Nami of something that happened at Thanksgiving.

**_Flashback_**

_"I'm thankful for Ed, my great life, my wonderful stepmom, and yes this great food we made!" said Nami smiling._

_"Oh! I need to save my game!" said Ed franticly running out of the room_

_"Wait Nami what did you say you were thankful for?" said mom_

_"I'm thankful for Ed, my life, you, and the food."_

_"Oh. Ed really is something isn't he?"_

_"Yeah. I guess he is." said Nami blushing_

_"And speaking of Ed, you're in love with him aren't you!?" said mom being one of those moms who asks if you like anybody._

_ Nami entire face blushed a bright red. "No, I mean I like him as a friend and he's like family to me, and-" Nami was interrupted when Ed came back into the room._

_"Ok I'm back, uh Nami why is your face all red? Are you blushing?" said Ed while eating._

_"Oh uh no! Just a very, very embarrassing thing!" said Nami with her face blushing even more._

Remembering made Nami blush.

"Uh, I choose Nami." said Ed. After the rest of the class choose their partners, the class worked in centers. Ed and Nami were assigned to type up a good report about each other. Nami and Ed first wanted to find out what they liked about Thanksgiving. Nami said she liked what her mom said what she is thankful for.

"What about you're mom, is she doing ok?" said Ed.

"Yeah she's doing ok. And she thinks, she thinks I.." said Nami

"_And speaking of Ed, you're in love with him aren't you!?" said mom_

Nami was staring at Ed blushing. She tried to get away from him but tripped over the chair and fell on the floor

"_Don't panic! Try to think about something else! Try to think about something else!" Nami thought_

"Soul Eater, Trigun, Rosario + Vampire, FMA, FMAB, Dragon Ball Z Kai, YuGiOh, YuGiOh Zexal..." Said Nami aloud blushing.

"Uh. Nami? Said Ed. Nami was still naming anime shows. "Why did partner up with such a weirdo? " Ed said.

"Huh! What, did you say something Ed?" Said Nami

"No Nami, I didn't say anythi-" Ed tripped is jacket and fell on top of Nami. The classroom fell silent. Everyone was staring at Nami and Ed.

"Ow! I told told you to make sure you don't trip over you're jacket!" Said Nami

"Well, this is pretty awkward. "Said Ed while getting up. Then Language Arts class was over. Next started Gym class. There were rumors that the boys were going to spy on the girl's locker room. When Ed overheard that, he told Nami. When the boys were changing, Ed's plan was ccoming together. (Ed's plan was while on their way out of the door to spy, Ed would use Alchemy to trap them with special glue that when it heats up, it will melt and stick on their shoes. The glue will dry in 10 seconds. When it dries, the boys will stick floor. When they did stick to the floor, Ed had to walk on top of them to get out.

"Ok, today were going to play dodgeball according to height. So since Edward's the shortest, his team will go first." announced

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?" yelled Ed

"Anyway, let's get started shall we?" said . The game started and Ed was first to serve.

"Hey pipsqueak, come on and throw the ball already. Or are you just going stand there like the cowardly midget you are." said a person from the other team.

"WHO ARE CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'LL SINK IN THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE SAYS HE'S NOT WORRIED BECAUSE HE CAN SUCK THE OXYGEN ATOMS THROUGH THE WATER?!" Ed yelled angrily. Then Ed threw the ball as hard could and it hit the guy square in the face. Thanks to Ed's short rage, his team won 5 times! At lunch Nami asked if he liked school.

"So Ed do you like school so far?"

"It's ok."

"You know, you did hit that guy pretty hard with that dodgeball."

"I'm sure he's fine. I only gave him a nosebleed and a broken nose. Not too serious."

"Aren't you going to eat you're pizza?"

"Pizza? Wait don't tell me, no chopsticks right?"

"Actually all the food in the cafeteria don't need chopsticks." When they got home, Nami had a hard time trying to get to do his homework.

"Come on Ed, you have to do your homework or you'll fail!"

"But it's so boring! And I already know all the lessons!"

"Then show it by doing your homework!"

"Fine, I'm only doing this so I won't fail." After that day was over, they were tired and went to bed.

**Sorry this took so long. I had to get inspiration, get done with my science project, and get the laptop from my little brother. Oh and I almost forgot, I'm going to write a story and it's called Alchemist Christmas. You can give me some ideas if you want. :) Tell me what you think! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 The dangerous library

"Ed! It's time to go to school!" yelled Nami

"No! What's the point of going if you won't let me go the Library?Do you know how much research we have to on our report!? Not to mention the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I promise I'll take you to the library! It's just that the library has been closed all of this week! It's not my fault the school staff has so many meetings.!" Later that week, Nami and Ed noticed that the library has been closed all week long! And to add to that,most of the students had recently gone missing!

"Nami, I think something's up." said Ed

"What's up?"

"You know, the library being closed for 2 weeks, students going missing, it all seems a bit suspicious don't you think?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should sneak in to library at tonight and find out what's going on. I have heard rumors about it's not really the school staff at all!"

"But won't your mom worry?"

"Don't worry about her, she's on a business trip out town for the weekend. We better hurry and go, because if we don't go tonight we'll have to wait the entire week to do it again." (The reason is the library has Math and Book club on Fridays so that's the only time the library is open after school.)

"Ok. Let's do it." That night they approached the library. (After of course getting a snack!)

"Wait! We didn't even come up with a plan before we got here!" whispered Nami looking at Ed expecting something.

"Don't look at me! You're the smart one! You always plan stuff!"

"Ok! I got one! We'll go through the back door and hide under the tables with tablecloths on them. And when they leave, we'll eavesdrop on what the so called librarians are up to." As they went through the door, Ed was surprised that the library had so many books! Then he gazed upon the Alchemy section.

"Nami look how many books are here! Look they even have an Alchemy section! Isn't this place awesome?!" said Ed fantasizing about alchemy books

"Keep your voice down! I think they're almost done." whispered Nami

**_2 hours later..._**

"Almost done huh? We've been in here for 2 hours! And I'm starting to get hungry! And not only that, but we haven't heard one thing suspicious." Ed whined

"Be quiet! Do you want us to get caught? Wait did you hear that?!"

"Hear what? My grumbling stomach?"

"Well yes that, and that lady said the clubs are over!"

"Great. All of this for nothing."

"Wait I think something's going on." Then the "librarian" got a bat from her closet and hit every student who was at the table.

"That will keep you guys quiet for the transmutation." said a mysterious voice.

"Transmutation?" whispered Nami. Just then Nami's cellphone went off.

"I thought you had it turned or something!" said Ed freaking out

"I'm sorry! Come on! Turn off! Turn off!" said Nami also freaking out. It went off for a good 30 seconds, then finally turned off. Then the "librarian" threw the tablecloth on the floor and revealed what they were doing. There were students with bloody heads, tied to their chairs and motionless. The "librarian" transformed from a nice lady to a evil, vile, Envy.

"Well, seems like the cat's out of the bag." said Envy with a devilsh smile on his face.

"Envy, what are you doing?! I thought I cancelled our deal!" said Nami

"I'm taking Ed by force wether you want me to or not! And I crossed my fingers! So nyeh!" (probably worst excuse ever! :)

"Nami, it all makes sense now. They're taking students on Fridays during Math & Book club, slaughter them, and use them for transmutation." said Ed

"The perfect source for transmutations." said Nami

"Yes, the perfect source since humans like books and math so much!" said Envy. Envy lunged at Ed with a razor sharp knife. Blood spurted every where.

**Well that's that chapter! Wait before you tell me,"Why did Ed get hurt?" Well I'll tell you what going to happen in the next chapter.(It's not what you think!) I dedicate this chapter to Dreamer372. She gave me the idea to base this chapter on the library. (Remember kids,the library is dangerous.) I'm still working on "Alchemist Christmas" so send in more ideas. Tell me what you think so far! Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The truth

Nami fell to the floor.

"Nami! What are you doing defending Ed?! You're a homunculus! You don't help humans! Humans are disgusting in every way possible!" yelled Envy

"Nami are you ok?" said Ed rushing to help her.

"Yeah I'll be ok. I'll heal up in a few minuets."

"Not exactly." said Envy smirking. Envy was holding a lock of Nami's hair in a necklace. He threw it at her while she stayed frozen. (BTW, that was Nami's hair from her grave.) Then Envy turned off the lights. Ed didn't know what was going on or where he was anymore, and he tripped over the library candy basket.

_"Ooh candy! I'll save this for later. No! Focus Edward, I have to find Nami. Wait is that fighting I hear? I have to go help her! I'm still keeping this candy though." _thought Ed.

Then lights turned back on.

"Hey where did Envy go?" asked Ed

"I think he ran off. Do you want to go home? It's getting late." said Nami.

"Yeah we should. Before we get caught. Wait, we need to get Alchemy books!" said Ed. After getting 14 books, they started to walk out the door. Then, a person that looked like Nami showed up behind them.

"Ed! Don't go! It's Envy!" shouted the other Nami. Then Envy transformed and got out his knife and tried to stab Ed but Ed dodged every one. (Like a boss! :)

"How did you get out?" asked a panting Envy

"At little mouse grabbed the necklace and I was free. You know, you should really get some stronger duct tape and rope." said Nami fighting Envy.

"You should really get some better fighting moves." said Envy dodging Nami's attacks.

The fight eventually led them to a fast, wild, river. Envy kicked Ed to the ground close to the edge of the river.

"Wait Envy! Don't you need him for the transmutation? Why are you going to kill him?" asked Nami trying to get Envy not to kick Ed down the river.

"You're right. I'll kill your books!" yelled Envy as he kicked all of Ed's books into the river.

"No! My books! Do you know how much research I have to do? I have a C+ in 's class and I need to get that grade up! And you ruined my chances of getting the Philosopher's Stone! I hate you Envy! Trying to kill me is one thing, but books are another!" yelled Ed. Ed got up and kicked Envy down into the river. Envy tried to get up and climb the canyon, but Ed threw a rock at him and made Envy fall again. This time for good.

"Come on Ed, let's go home. It's almost 10:00." said Nami totally exhausted

**_About a month later..._**

Ed was starting to getting used to school. He liked his new friends, his teachers, his classes, and especially the Library. Eventually, Nami and her mom had to get him new clothes because his usual clothes had to be washed every day. Ed didn't like them but in order to spend less money and less detergent, he had no choice. Nami was taking a shower when her phone rang.

"Nami, your phone is ringing! It's Julie!" yelled Ed

"Can you get that? Tell her that I'm in the shower, I'll update my fanfic soon, and I'll call her later." Ed did as he was told and noticed something in Nami's room. It looked like a picture of him under Nami's bed. Ed pulled out a box that said "Fullmetal Alchemist Stuff" under Nami's bed. And all of it was Fullmetal Alchemist related.(Duh) He even found a replica of his pocket watch. Ed wondered what was Nami doing with a whole bunch of stuff with his military name on it. Nami walked in the the room (She's in her PJs) stunned that Ed found out.

"Mind telling me what this box is Nami?" said Ed picking up the box and showing it to her.

Nami ran outside to the backyard behind a tree crying. The backyard was dark,big and cold. Ed walked up behind her, gave her a tissue, and hugged her. (BTW, Nami is a little bit taller than Ed. :) Nami then decided no more lies. She hated the feeling of guilt and keeping secrets from Ed. (And the readers.)

"Ed, I haven't told you the entire truth yet. That stuff in the box is from your show. You're actually a manga/anime character. You, and all of the other people from Amestris. And 'The Gate' actually leads to your show. (Or world. couldn't decide) And remember when I told you my mom lost her entire body? She didn't lose her body, just her right arm. And her heart and soul too. I have my mom's right 's also the reason I can use Alchemy.I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't want to be my you don't want to be my friend anymore, you can leave. But promise me you won't tell anybody." said Nami. (sorry if it's too long and boring)

"Ok, I'll stay, but on some conditions. Don't hide anymore secrets, get me a Facebook account, and some more Alchemy books." said Ed as he chuckled on the last 2 parts. Nami wiped her tears and headed inside along with Ed. (Ok! Back to school!)

_**That Monday**_** morning...**

"Ok class! This Friday we're going to have a Christmas party! I'm making a list of people who want to bring in snacks! Like cookies or drinks. Any ideas?" announced . (Let me know If you want to meet another one of my awesome teachers. :)

"Oh how about cupcakes!?" said Nami happily

"Ok Nami. else?" said as she was writing it down.

"Oh how about some eggnog up in here?" said Joshua

"Well that's a great idea but some people in here don't like eggnog." said

"Then how about some milk? It will make Ed grow taller." said Joshua

**Nami:Well, that's another chapter done! BTW, Angel7109 is almost done with "Alchemist Christmas" (Yay!) She's going to put a challenge in the next chapter all about...**

**Me: Hey! No spoilers allowed Nami!**

**Nami: Sorry. But merry Christmas, I gift from me to you. A FMA pocket watch and a can of Pepsi!**

**Me:Yay! Pepsi! Wait... DIET PEPSI? OH I'LL SHOW YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! *Gets an AK-47 shotgun and aims at Nami with Ed holding her back***

**Ed: We interupt this broadcast to tell you merry Christmas! And remember kids, if you're going to get Angel7109 a gift, let it be anything except DIET PEPSI! I think I speak for everyone here, right Nami? *having trouble holding Angel7109 back***

**Nami: Y-yes. *sitting in the corner thinking about her life***

**Ed: Right. Anyway, don't forget to review! Also let us know if you want us to actually name the chapters for once. Like she comes up with any good titles. Am I right? *whispers while zooming to the camera* P.S the next chapter is about...**

**_Bleeeeeep_  
**


	9. Ed vs Josh and Nami vs Jessi

**I'm sorry but I reread the rules and guidelines and it said I can't put challenges in here. :(**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?!" Ed shouted across the room.

"Gee, I'm so scared of a tiny little pipsqueak." snickered Joshua. The class made the usual "Ooohh!" sound. Ed growled and had a giant stress mark on his forehead.

"Oh yeah? Well look at yourself, you're so big you could be Santa Clause this year!" Ed yelled. The class did another "Ooohh!" Josh was pretty ticked off.

"Pipsqueak!"

"Santa Clause!"

"Leprechaun!"

"Fatty!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you in a slightly larger amount!"

"That's enough both of you! Ok. Any ideas on anything else?"

"Milk and cookies!" said Josh,

"Wonderful idea Joshua!" said delighted to hear that.

"That's it! I'm coming over there!" said Ed starting to walk to Joshua's desk. Nami grabbed on to his left leg on said, "No Ed, it's not worth it! It's not worth it!" (Nami fell to the floor trying to stop Ed) Then, Nami accidentally pulled Ed's pants down and revealed his automail leg. (And white underwear/boxers)The class stared at Ed's leg. Nami frantically tried to get Ed's pants back up, but the three girls in the back beat her to him and knocked her down.

"Hahaha! He's a cyborg! Just look at that thing! What jacked up your leg?!" laughed Josh. Josh officially became Ed's enemy that day.

"Oh my GERD! What happened to your leg? It's made of metal!" said the three girls running up to him.

"An accident happened." said Ed trying to schooch back to his desk.

"What kind of accident?" one girl asked

"I-I'd rather not talk about it." Then Ed pulled up his pants and then pulled up his shirt sleeve and showed the class his metal automail arm. Then, the bell for the next class rang.

facepalmed and said, "Great, all that time we had and we _still _hadn't finished the list. *sigh* Well, I guess I'm buying all of the stuff. _Again."_

"Wait before you all leave..." Ed said to the class. "Can you keep my arm and leg a secret? I don't want people looking at me weird."

"Ok. Sure." said the class. Nami _finally _ got up and dusted herself off as the everyone left to go to their next class. One of the three girls from before ran up to Ed and insisted that they hang out with him. Ed girl named Jessi had long blonde hair and was a little taller 5 feet. She likes wear a red and white stripped shirt and red skinny jeans along with sandals or high heels, unlike Nami who liked to wear a blue hoodie, bootcut jeans and a regular T-Shirt along with sneakers. Her and Nami are enemies now because they have "differences"

_**At**_** lunch...**

Jessi spooned some mashed potatoes into Ed's mouth. "My arm is fine now. I can move it and everything." said Ed

"No no no. I won't have it. Your arm wasn't moving in Mrs Braden 's class, so I'm spoon feeding you." said Jessi as she scooped another pile of mashed potatoes.

"Jessi he's not a baby, so stop it!" Nami said. Nami was glaring at Jessi angrily and Jessi was as well.

"Why can't you just lay OFF?!" Jessi yelled as she stood up. Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent as they stared at the fight soon to happen. (Or not!)

"You know, you can be such a little poo face sometimes! It makes me sick." said Nami

"You better enjoy your Christmas Nami, because as soon as Christmas break is over, you'll be sorry!" Jessi grabbed a handful of Ed's mashed potatoes and spaghetti and stuffed it down Nami's shirt, and she walked away.

"That was my favorite shirt you- you DINGLE DOO!" Nami shouted. Jessi stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"You did not just call me a dingle doo."

"I just did call you a dingle doo." Jessi slapped Nami in the face, hard on her cheek.

"I hate you!" Yelled Jessi

**PLEASE READ** **BELOW**

**Sorry this is so short. I'm in a rush. BIG QUESTIONS! Do you want me to make them longer,shorter or medium? And do you want me to name the chapters? And what do you think will happen? (LOL this is too long! :) Anyway, don't forget to review and I'll update soon! I hope you guys have had a Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 The box and note

**(BTW, it was the beginning of lunch in the last chapter, so that's why Ed's hungry.)**

"FOOD FIGHT!" a person said. Jessi walked away."Great. Right as I'm getting hungry." said Ed, looking at his empty plate and his stomach growling."Are you ok? She must have slapped you pretty hard. Your cheek is turning red."

"Yeah I'm ok." said Nami. Then a tall, fairly skinny man walked up to Nami and Ed. He was wearing a black business suit and had short dirty blonde hair.(Apparently, he's the principal. Principal Hucksterbolt. BOO!)

"May I have a word with you for a moment?." he asked. The two walked with him to the principal's office wondering why would he call them into his office? Principal H, (That's what I'm calling him because Hucksterbolt is too big. :) sat down in one of those spinny chairs and sighed.

"Do you know Jessica Hartstone?"

"Unfortunately, yes." said Nami

"Well she just filed a report for bullying, and she also said you called her a 'Dingle Doo'. Care to explain?" Nami explained everything especially the part about her favorite shirt. Then Jessi stormed in through the door obviously angry.

"Principal H, put Nami in detention! She called me a Dingle Doo!"

"What _is_ a dingle doo?" asked Ed.

"Well Jessica, let's hear your side of the story."said Principal H.

"Gladly. I was trying to help Ed with his food by feeding him, but Nami just had to be a jerk and tell me to stop helping. Then she called me a dingle doo and a poo face!"

"Well I'm making a restraining order for both of you. For one month you can't talk or look at each other. I that clear?"

"Yes sir." said Nami and Jessi. As Nami and Ed entered the cafeteria, a carton of milk hit Ed in the face. And some it got in his mouth.

"EW! *trying to spit out milk.* Disgusting garbage!" yelled Ed. Nami started to laugh really hard at the site of the food fight going on and Ed covered in milk.

"Now Ed, there's no point getting worked up over spilled milk!" said Nami still laughing. Then somebody threw some mashed potatoes and spaghetti at Nami's shirt. (Not her shirt!) Then Ed started laughing.

"That's it the person that threw this is dead!" Nami yelled. Some chocolate pudding hit them in face. "But first, let's get out of here. My shirt is covered in food."

_**At the Christmas Party...**_

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Until, a very fat man dressed as Santa Clause came in. He also had an unusual tattoo.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Eatmas everyone!" he said. Everyone looked at him for a moment but turned away, thinking he was another one of those "Secret Santas" going around the classes.

"Gluttony?! What are you doing here? And why are you eating all of the food?" whispered Nami.

"Oh yeah..." Gluttony said as he stuffed his mouth with food. "Lust wanted me to give you this box and note." Nami took the small box and note reluctantly. "She also said don't open it until New Year's Day."

"Why did Lust send me this?"

"I don't know. Also, can I eat anybody here? Please! Lust has me on a diet!"Gluttony pleaded. With a finger in his mouth, Gluttony gave her the "Sad adorable Gluttony" face.

"No sorry. I can't."

"Awww. Ok. I'll just be going now. Bye Carnvy!"

"I told you, my name is Nami, Gluttony!"

"Sorry. Force in habit." Joshua looked at the jug of milk with a grin. He poured all of the milk in big black bottles. (No one could see what was in the bottles)

"Hey guys, lets have a chugging contest!" Joshua announced. All of the guys and Nami gathered around Josh and the table of black bottles. "Ed, why don't you go first?"

"Yeah right. I'm not falling for your tricks!"

"I'm sorry Ed. I'm _real _sorry about that. And I put some Pepsi in yours. So you can count on it being 100% milk-free." Ed reluctantly took the bottle and opened the top.

"Well this drink seems pretty reliable. I'll give it a shot." Ed was just about to drink it, but stopped. "Do I have to keep drinking non-stop until it's empty?" he asked.

"Yeah,yeah whatever. Just drink it." So Ed started to chug it. Ed noticed that some of it spilled out his of mouth. He stopped drinking to wipe it off. He looked at it.

"*spitting milk in Josh's face* You put milk in my drink?! Disgusting garbage!You said you were sorry!You thought I was born yesterday, well I wasn't! I'm not a small old man!" Ed threw the bottle as hard as he could at Josh's head. Josh fell to floor with his fat stomach jiggling.

"I got hit in the face but it was worth it!" said Josh still on the floor, laughing.

"Worth it?! You got yourself a and a nose bleed!" said Nami

"Anyone else? I don't know what to do with all of these bottles!" said Josh getting up.

"I'll go. I might as well since I have nothing better to do. And with Ed gaging his mouth out, I _really_ don't have anything better to do."

"Here's some Pepsi!"

"This better be Pepsi." _Hmmm... it's Pepsi but... different... It tastes like... no it's not..! _Nami immediately spit out the Pepsi in Josh's face.

"You idiot! This is diet pepsi! You know I hate it!" Nami yelled.

"What is it with you guys and spitting out stuff!?" Nami threw the bottle at Josh, hitting him even harder than Ed did.

"OW! Try to kill me will you!"

"Ok class, let's sing some Christmas carols! Who would like to go first?"

"I would!" said Nami raising her hand.

_On the twelve days of Christmas, FMA gave to me,_

_Twelve dirty dishes,_

_eleven soiled clothes,_

_ten chocolate coins,_

_nine simple school days,_

_eight guys with bloody noses,_

_seven throw out jugs of milk,_

_six, new pairs of clothes,_

_five piles of leaves,_

_four lovely burnt pies,_

_three, diet pepsis,_

_two days a crying,_

_and a FMA pocket watch!_

**_At the New Year's Party..._**

3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Nami smiled as she saw Ed and her friends party and have the time of their lives. If only she still had her life. She was having one of those days when she felt like an outsider and sat alone. She almost forgot about the note and box Lust gave her. She read the note and it said...

**Well there's a chapter! Hooray for the 10th chapter! Woo! ms cheerful had the idea to add the food fight and dreamer372 had the idea to make Gluttony Santa clause! I'm sorry for being sooooo lazy. It was the internet that compelled me! Anyway review tell me what you think! Bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 The New Year's party!

"Hello_ Carnvy! (Or Nami, I know you hate that name.) So Happy New Year! I was wondering if you could meet me to discuss some things. Meet me at McDonald's at 3:00pm. Until then. _

_ Lust. P.S, That's the stupidest name for a resturant if ever heard of._

Nami stuffed the note in her jacket pocket and opened the small box. She pulled out a small blue Crystal had some yellow crusty stuff on one end. She stuffed the Crystal in her pants pocket as she looked at the starry night sky with the cold wind blowing in her face. Just then, Ed came outside to the porch.

"What are you doing out here alone? The party's in there. Plus its pretty cold out here."

"Just thinking about stuff. I don't think I'll be coming inside. "

"Come on! There's music, good food, and everybody's having fun. " Nami sighed and smiled.

"Ok Ed, I'll come inside. But you'll have to race me there!" Nami started running.

"Hey no fair! You started first! " Ed chased after her when she made it to the door first.

**_About 5 minutes_ later...**

"Hey guys let's play would you rather. " suggested Josh.

"Ok seems fun." Said Ed

"Ed, you don't know what kind of stuff happens with this game."

"What's the worst that could happen? "

"Anyway, let's get started I'll go first." Said Josh "Ed, would you rather drink milk or kiss a girl?"

"Kiss a girl! I'm not drinking that stuff!"

"Ok! Nami you go next!"

"Oh I have the perfect one for Jessi." Nami smirked. Jessi looked at bit scared "Jessi would you rather be ugly or fall of the stairs and die while being ugly? "

"Nami!" Said Ed

"What?"

"Too soon."

"Oh come on! Like you guys didn't see that coming!"

"Why does this involve killing me?!"

"Just answer the question. "

"I'm not answering!"

"Fine. Ed it's your turn. "

"Ok josh. Would You rather hug a cactus or kiss a lion?"

"I think kiss a lion."

"It's your funeral. "

"Jessi's turn"

"Nami Would you rather drink diet Pepsi or turn evil forever?"

"I don't want to be evil so I choose diet Pepsi. Even though it tastes like garbage. "

"Oh really? " said Josh. He held up a liter of diet Pepsi. "Drink this or Ed loses his pocket watch."

"How'd you get that?!" Asked Ed

"So do you accept? " Nami nodded. "Oh dear Truth help me." She said. She opened the jug reluctantly and took a sip.

"Finished? "

"Sorry Nami, you gotta drink it all."

"You dingle doo." She muttered. She started chugging the drink until it was all gone. She shivered at the fact she drunk the entire liter of diet Pepsi. She felt like she was gonna throw up. Her tan skin soon turned to a pale color.

"Nami are ok? You look a little sick." Ed asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little nausea. " Then Jacquece (Nami's ex boyfriend if you remember) came in.

"Who invited him to the party? " asked Ed.

"I just came here because my friend's party is lame so I came here."

"But we, didn't invite you. " said Nami about to throw up.

"Well there's no use fighting over it. That would just ruin the party."said Ed.

"Ed's right." Said Jessi. "Hey let's play truth or dare! Would you rather is getting boring."said Jessi.

"Ok fine. But Jacquece doesn't get to play." Said Nami. "I'll go first. Josh truth or dare? "

"Dare!"

"Ok then. Twerk for us!"

"What the heck is a 'twerk'?" Asked Ed and Josh.

"It's this." Said Jessi showing them a video. Their faces turned from normal to scarred for the rest of their lives faces.

"What the heck!?" Said Ed and Josh

"Twerk Josh!" Said Nami

"F-Fine!" Said Josh

_**After 15 horrible minutes of Josh twerking...**_

"My eyes! My eyes! My golden eyes! " said Ed.

" Ok! Who's next? " said Nami

"I'll go." Said Ed "Nami truth or dare? "

"Truth."

"Ok. Is it true that dingle doo is a code name that means something... uhh you know..."

"Kay I'll tell you what it means." Nami leaned in and told him.

"How can you guys say that?! Nami I thought you hated saying things like that!"

"Ok next person. " said Nami

"I'll go" said Josh

"No you're not going. After what you did, you don't deserve to go. That was horrible! Jessi you go. "Nami said.

"Ok. Ed truth or dare? "

"Dare."

"Ok. Kiss me."

"What?!" Ed and Nami yelled.

"This is supposed be new years Jessi!" Said Nami

"Fine. Ed hug Josh." Josh hugged Ed as tight as he could.

"J-Josh! You're hugging me too tight!" Jacquece thought the party was lame so he left taking a slice of cake. Then, Nami's mom walked in.

"Wow! The party died down! There was like 20 people here and now it's only you four!" Said mom surprised

"Well maybe some people don't want to stay up late. "Said Nami

"Well it's time to go to bed. " said mom

"Aww come on! 5 more minutes? "

"No, it's 5:00 in the morning. And look at the mess I have to clean up! " Mom pointed at the giant mess Nami's friends left behind.

"Uhh..."

"Go to bed. "

"Fine. See you guys next week! " Nami smiled and waved bye to both of them as they left the house. "Mom, I forgot, why did we invite Jessi and Josh? We don't even like them!"

"Because if you didn't, that would mean no party. So if they don't go, the class doesn't go." said mom grabbing a blue broom.

"But that's *yawn* not fair." Said Nami sleepy

"Time for a little girl to go to bed. " said mom smiling

"Hey I'm not *yawn* little! " Nami sat down on the black leather couch.

Ed grabbed some garbage bags. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure. Thanks Ed." Ed and mom cleaned up everywhere until there was nothing left but gleaming floors, washed up dishes, and a fresh lemony scent.

"Well, all done. Good night Ed. Oh can you do one more thing for me?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can you get Nami to her bed?" They both looked at a sleeping Nami curled up on the couch.

"Be careful. She a light she gets really cranky when she's waked up in the middle of the night." Ed grabbed Nami and dragged her to her bed room. He picked her up and tried to put her on the bed, but slipped on an extra sheet and fell. Nami immediately shot up and grabbed her blue baseball bat. She almost hit but lluckily she was awake enough to stop.

"Sorry Ed! I thought you were someone else. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bump. Good night. "

"Good night" Nami looked at the clock." Great, it's 6:00am"

_**At**_** 9:00am...**

"Rise and shine!" Mom yelled

"Mom can't we sleep in? We only got 3 hours of sleep."Nami groaned.

"It's time for breakfast! "

"We'll get it later. "Nami groaned again

"Fine eat it cold. And don't try warming it up. The microwave's broken."

**_Later at 2:30pm..._**

Nami just woke up from her nap. "That was a good sleep. It's 2:30! Ed, mom, I'm going out!"

"Where are you going? " asked Ed

"Yeah Nami, where are you going? " asked mom

"I'm going to McDonald's. I'll give back in like an hour. "

"Ok. Have fun. " said mom. Nami put on her usual blue hoodie and grabbed the Crystal, and her phone with her. When she walked in McDonald's she saw Lust waiting at a table in the back. But she wasn't in her usual clothes though. She was dressed in some regular clothes. A pair of skinny jeans, blue sandals, and a blue botton up shirt with a big green purse.

"Hey Carnvy! It's been a long time huh?"

**Yay! Another chapter! I'm sorry for this being late. I was hit with writer's block and stressing on grades. And hopefully the next on will be less boring. I'm also going to a anime convention Saturday or Sunday I won't do anything then. (This week sucks! :( ) That's pretty much it. Don't forget to review or leave ideas. Oh and thanks for the 5 who helped me with this. Thanks to Ebony-Roza-Black, Mstar 13, Dreamer 372 and Allicat45 for following and favoriting. And BIG thanks to ms cheerful who has been with me every step of the way. Hope this isn't too long. Bye!**


End file.
